


Dangerous Eyes

by phoenixjustice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, RL - pairing, inspired by a doujin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: TYL!future, post-TYL!arc. (The TYL!future has changed due to<br/>past!Tsuna and co defeating Byakuran and such. That's my excuse anyway. XD)</p><p>It would be over, all over, if he ever looked back. He must<br/>always move forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the total and utter fault inspiration of Kanegae Showko,  
> whose Reborn/Lambo doujinshi I stumbled across and fell head over heels  
> in love. (They are both so IC in the doujin's it hurts.) This particular  
> drabble was inspired by The Hitman Who Loved Me.

o oo o

He had always known he was there. Always. But he could never ever look  
back. He didn't have to look back to see the ever present tears splash  
onto the pavement, or to hear the sharp breaths that he tried so hard to  
hide.

Didn't have to look back to see that the boy's 'mission' was an  
obsession. One he had always had. From the moment a five year old Lambo  
had declared Reborn his enemy, saying he would see him dead, it had been  
all over. It all began there.

He didn't look back to see that desperation in his eyes, those soulful,  
green eyes.

He didn't look back.

...because God help him if he did.

o oo o


End file.
